1. Field
The embodiments described below relate to an electrically data rewritable nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stacking of memory cells is expected to improve the degree of integration in nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices such as NAND type flash memory. Proposed as an example of such a device is a stacked type NAND type flash memory employing vertical transistors as memory cells.